deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Punisher vs Big Daddy (Kick-Ass)
Punisher_vs._Big_Daddy.png|GameboyAdv What-if Death Battle Punisher vs. Big Daddy.jpg|Venage237 Description Marvel vs Marv! Which vigilante killing machine will win in this DEATH BATTLE?! Interlude Wiz: Most heroes let their enemies live, proof that they are above killing Boomstick: But these two throw that bullshit aside to kick some real ass Wiz: Punisher, the skull wearing sociopath Boomstick: And Big Daddy, the mentor of Hit-Girl. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Punisher Wiz: Frank Castle was an honest man. He had served in the Vietnam War, but now was a married man with two children. He was even thinking about becoming a priest believe it or not Boomstick: Then everything went to shit when him and his family witnessed a mob hit, and were shot dead so there wouldn't be witnesses. Wiz: Frank miraculously survived, but his family wasn't so lucky. Boomstick: And so, like most anti-heroes, swore revenge. I'm. Shocked. Wiz: He may not be superhuman, but he certainly is deadly. He is at peak physical condition, allowing him to outclass most of the thugs he fights. Boomstick: He has training in the Marine Corps and is an expert in all weaponry including but not limited to, shotguns, machine guns, assault rifles, bazookas, knives, and.. chair legs? Wiz: He has gone toe to toe with Captain America, Wolverine, Deadpool, and others and managed to hold his own. Boomstick: Not only has he fought them, but he KILLED THE ENTRIE MARVEL UNIVERSE. Before Deadpool did so mind you. Wiz: He is tough, and rarely loses a fight. He fought the Russian, who beat him mercilessly with super strength, but Punisher still managed to survive. He even tanked a grenade blast simply by getting into a bathtub...somehow Boomstick: His bulletproof vest can take multiple shots from shotguns, simply because action movie writers don't know how bulletproof vests work, but whatever. Wiz: He isn't perfect. He is still human, and he is kind of old at this point. Boomstick: Even still, don't piss off the Punisher Punisher: No, not vengeance. Punishment. Big Daddy Boomstick: Why is someone from Bioshock fighting the Punisher? Wiz: Not that Big Daddy you idiot. Boomstick: Oh Wiz: Damon Macready was an honest police officer, doing his job the way he was supposed to. Boomstick: Until the day he was framed for drug dealing by Frank D'Amico. Wiz: His wife who couldn't take the pressure of the situation, killed herself. However out of her death Mindy Macready was born. Boomstick: Big Daddy trained in prison to be in peak condition. Once he was release, he started training his daughter to become Hit-Girl. Wiz: Hit-Girl shows off deadliness in the comics. Big Daddy trained her very well. Boomstick: He is proficient in most weaponry. Wiz: Once, he took down a warehouse full off armed thugs all by himself. Boomstick: However, all this didn't stop him from getting the shit kicked out of him, then burned alive. Wiz: Indeed, his death at the hands of the mob he is clearly capable of fighting off makes his abilities..... questionable. Boomstick: He's deadly AND inconsistent! Big Daddy: Good Call Baby Doll! Death Battle! Punisher and Big Daddy enter an abandoned warehouse Announcer: FIGHT! They start fighting with assault rifles, ducking behind cover. When they run out of ammo, they run out and begin to fist fight. Punisher beats the shit out of Big Daddy. BD pulls out a knife and knife fights Punisher. Punisher stabs BD in the shoulder. BD pulls out a shotgun and shoots Punisher in the chest. Unaffected, Punisher starts to fist fight BD, but BD steps up his game, getting a WOMBO COMBO on Punisher, punctuating it with a shoulder stab. Punisher knocks BD away from him. BD throws a grenade at Punisher, which he avoids. Punisher then uses a rocket launcher on Big Daddy, blowing him to bits. '' Announcer: '''KO!' Results Boomstick: That kicked serious ass. Get it. Because Big Daddy is from- Wiz: Punisher's training trumped Big Daddy's. Punisher also works alone, while Big Daddy is often helped by his daughter. Boomstick: Punisher also carries along a shit ton more weapons, and has far more experience. Looks like Big Dadddy was punished Wiz: The winner is Punisher Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015